


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes needs a raise, M/M, Non-power AU, Rhodey is a little shit but he’s the best one there is, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all the feels really, nurse!bucky, patient!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: ImagineBuckyAndTony: With Tony being high on drugs and flirting and proposing to Bucky, who happens to be his nurse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! It’s me again. Just wanna share an imaginebuckyandtony I have had in my head. Haven’t beta-ed this. Hopefully, you’ll like it.
> 
> Disclosure:  
> I know nothing of medical stuff so this are all mumbo-jumbo, and only fueled by those viral online videos about people being high on aenesthesia.

It’s not an uncommon occurrence for a patient under heavy dosage of anaesthesia to have temporary side effects on them like: no brain to mouth filter, short amnesia, blindness, overly emotional, etc. It gets quite insane sometimes.

Bucky’s been working as a nurse for seven years and he’d view these occurrences as normal, even when he’s more often victimised by this so called ever-present Human Crazy Reaction to Substance, as Clint would put it. But he didn’t expect that the famous Tony Stark would be prey to this as well.

Well, that’s interesting.

He arrives in the room after Colonel Rhodes, Tony’s best friend, called for him when Tony wakes up.

‘How are you feeling, Tones?’ Bucky hears the Colonel asks the genius. ‘Don’t worry. Barnes is on his way.’

‘Like –’ Tony starts but stops when he sees Bucky entering. ‘Well, hello there, gorgeous.’ He winks. Fucking. Winks.

‘Are you okay?’ Bucky asks worriedly and scans the other man’s face for anything out of place. He even goes to investigate the IV.

‘I am now,’ Tony answers, dripping with sensuality and smiles up at Bucky.  


On the other side of the bed Bucky can hear Jim’s frustrated groan.

‘So, tell me, gorgeous, do you have a name or is it Angel?’ Tony continues, ignoring his best friend and giving Bucky a suggestive once-over. ‘Cos you sure look like one.’

Sure the whole flirting isn’t new because hello, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark here. Only that it doesn’t feel like Tony’s merely just dallying.

Bucky turns to Tony’s best friend with a silent question as to how this all happened. But of course, side effect. And Rhodey’s only reply is his own confuse _What the fuck is happening_ face.

Since, the other James is of no help, Bucky puts it into his own hand to confirm his theory.

He occupies the empty chair next to the bed and says, ‘Tony, don’t you remember? It’s me James your –’

Tony interrupts him by putting his good finger against Bucky’s lips, shaking his head a bit. ‘Baby steps, darling,’ he murmurs. ‘I’m Tony, your future over-a-cup-of-coffee date, because I have a feeling you like coffee. And how fortunate that I love coffee.’ He adds another charming smile.

Bucky’s taken aback, alright. All he manages to do is stare at Tony with disbelief. He doubts the engineer can bullshit him and Rhodey this much.

‘Would you look at that?’ Tony continues, unconscious to the growing incredulity of his best friend and Bucky. ‘We already have something in common. Interesting, isn’t it?’ His face breaks out into another smile. And for a moment Bucky can’t help but be reminded how gorgeous Tony is. ‘It’s like fate.’

He should really shed some light on Tony. But Bucky’s too busy being blinded by how radiant Tony’s smile is. And it’s physically, mentally, and emotionally impossible to ignore something so majestic.

‘So, what do you say, honey bear?’ Tony wiggles his eyebrows with a sly smile. ‘How about we go grab that coffee right now and I promise to walk you home after and maybe try to steal a kiss or two.’ He pauses and looks at Bucky thoughtfully with those huge, soft, brown eyes. ‘With your consent of course because I am down for that.’

In all honesty, Bucky’s waiting for the genius to suddenly pull the rug under him and yell ‘You’ve been Punk’d, James.’ For as much as the surreal-ness of the whole thing is, it’s above what he had been expecting.

Bucky directs his glance back to the Colonel once again, hoping for some aid with the situation. Only that Rhodey’s too busy silently snickering and recording the whole of Tony’s monologue with his phone, probably for blackmail material in the future.

He sighs tiredly and in defeat. ‘Uhmm… I don’t think coffee would be a good idea, doll.’

‘Why not?’ Tony asks with a pout. ‘Is it me? Was it something I said? Because if you want to take this slowly… that I can do as well.’ He smiles hopefully, only it’s not as radiant as the one from before.

Taken from experience, Bucky knows that fragile smile, having his own insecurity to battle with. It’s not hard to notice when you’ve looked closer.

‘It’s not that,’ he assures quickly, not wanting for the unpleasant smile to settle on Tony’s lips any longer. All Bucky meant of the sentence is to point out that a cup of coffee – a date, really – is out of question because Tony’s currently in the hospital and about to undergo surgery. He isn’t able to stop himself from reaching out on Tony’s good hand to dampen whatever insecurity that had lingered.

Tony stares at their hands, the small smile on his lips softly turning into something more genuine. And Bucky counts that as a win. Not even bothering to pull his hand back.

‘Hey, I know this all seemed too fast, but you’re just so beautiful that I can’t help myself,’ Tony explains tenderly, his past bravado coming back with each word. ‘And you seem like the type to give nice hugs and cuddle. And that right there is the standard for me.’

‘Of course, it is,’ Bucky agrees sarcastically, rolling his eyes, even. The fond smile tugging on his lips ruins his plan to mock.

‘And sass as fuck, too.’ Tony chuckles, amused. ‘You’re certainly the man for me.’

If Bucky’s cheeks turns slightly red it’s not because he’s blushing. It’s basically anything but that. He catches himself before the blu—before it can go any further because he has responsibilities in hand.

He’s a professional for crying out loud. He clears his throat and turns back again to Tony’s best friend for help. And the Colonel isn’t really planning on helping because it seems like he’s even miming for Bucky to continue playing along.

The black man’s eyes are full of mischievous glee as he endures to film Tony and Bucky’s interaction.

Bucky lets another long-suffering sigh because these two are bunch of ridiculous idiots. Not that he’s going to say that outloud to the Colonel’s face. Nope, he still likes to continue living, thank you very much.

‘I don’t think you understand the situation, sweetheart,’ he says, on the verge of spilling the truth to the genius.

Tony looks confuse for a second or two before he says, ‘Of course I understand perfectly well. I’m a genius, remember? Five PhDs and all that.’ He smirks and winks. ‘I understand very much how I’m irrevocably attracted to you, and honestly, if it won’t seem like a rude thing to do, I’d grab you right now and kiss you.’ His eyes gazes at Bucky’s lips at the mention of the deed and unconsciously licks his lips.

No one should blame Bucky for mirroring Tony’s action, because good god does the man had the most attractive lips he had laid eyes on. Full bottom lips that would be so great to bite on and pull and tease and lick.

Now, Bucky can’t stop staring at Tony’s lips. All sense of professionalism gone. He is so fucked.

‘But, unfortunately, the laws of our land prevents me from doing so before getting to know you first,’ Tony continues, eyes back on Bucky’s own, holding equal sincerity and mischief. ‘Because I would love to get to know you. And maybe even marry you.’

‘What?’ Bucky’s caught off guard once again. He blinks rapidly as if trying to unsee what he has heard, which is such a ridiculous anatomy reaction.

The other James in the room snickers not-so-quietly because he’s an asshole apparently.

It’s not Bucky’s fault if the Colonel’s fit of giggles triggered him to glare at the military man.

‘I mean, I’m definitely not letting you go after all your amazing qualities,’ Tony states. ‘Although, I have to warn you that I may not be the best husband.’

There’s another sad smile on Tony’s mouth that Bucky is so tempted to kiss away. Or maybe punch the person who had created the engineer’s insecurities.

‘I’m sure you’ll be perfect, doll,’ he assures him and grazes his thumb softly on Tony’s knuckles.

‘Are you really agreeing to marry me?’ The way that Tony’s eyes lit up could have powered the whole hospital. And that’s saying something since it’s a big hospital.

Bucky takes it as another win for him. Or it could be actually the drugs that’s causing the emotional imbalance in Tony’s system.

‘Damn! I’m one lucky son of a bitch.’ The genius is grinning from ear to ear. ‘No take backs, okay?’

‘I call dibs on being best man,’ Rhodey announces, deeming it the only time he wants to be helpful.

‘Definitely, platypus,’ Tony agrees, turning his head to his friend like he’s only remembered him there. But his eyes doesn’t stray long on the other man, his attention moves back to Bucky like the nurse had hung the moon and the stars and all the other planet in the solar system. ‘Is it settle then?’

Not that Bucky will say no to the proposal with Tony’s awful big, beautiful eyes on him. Who will even deny those eyes anything?

‘God, you’ll look amazing in an all black tux.’ Tony rakes his gaze over Bucky, already lost in his fantasy of the nurse in the tux and his eyes suggest that he’s not far from thinking of Bucky out of the said tux as well.

And honestly, Bucky doesn’t mind being out of the tux as well. Not that he’s going to tell Tony that.

‘I mean, you do look amazing in this…’ The engineer gestures vaguely to Bucky’s scrubs.

Bucky chuckles at that. ‘And I already know you’re handsome in a suit.’

‘You betcha,’ Tony agrees and throws another charismatic smile. ‘I do have the perfect white Armani suit with black lapels in mind. It’ll be a sunset wedding by the cliff with lots and lots of fairy lights and all the cheesy romantic stuff. Maybe candles, too.’ He suddenly pulls Bucky’s hands and kisses it, making Bucky not-blush once again. He sniffs on the warm skin and moans quietly. ‘Hmmm… Sandalwood scent, maybe? You smell like one. What do you think, cupcake?’

What does he think? He can’t, because Bucky’s brain had short-circuited upon the touch of Tony’s soft lip on his skin. And that low moan? That shoved every logic thoughts in his brain into the gutter, because hearing that noise from Tony Stark pulls a Pavlovian reaction out of him.

He wants to hear it again. He wants to jump into the bed with Tony and hear those mewling sounds whispered into his ears.

And then there’s that warm look on Tony’s face again, all directed on Bucky. Tony’s open concern on what Bucky wants.

‘I can’t fucking wait to marry you,’ Tony confesses affectionately, and softly squeezes Bucky’s hand.

Bucky swallows heavily because he’s scared he might say something stupid like how he feels the same because that would be insane. But deep in his heart he wants to say yes, knowing a day will never come that he will not be able to deny this generous, beautiful man anything he will ever ask Bucky of.

‘It should be one hell of a coffee cup, sweetheart,’ he jokes instead.

‘I promise,’ Tony vows solemnly.


	2. Epilogue

It’s been two weeks since his surgery. And Tony’s healing up all well. The only thing that still hurt is his pride because his husband and best friend are little shits.

The thorn that wounds him is Rhodey’s video of him while he was high as fuck on drugs before his operation. It’s already been on their secured group chat with friends, no thanks to JARVIS because even his own child betrayed him. A travesty.

‘It’s not funny anymore,’ he complains.

‘Come on, doll.’ Bucky kisses his temple soothingly. ‘You know it is.’

Tony only pouts and glares at his husband when Bucky doesn’t even have the modesty to hide his amuse chuckle on Tony’s expense.

‘You have to thank Odin, Thor, and all the gods on Asgard that you’re pretty because I’m still mad at you, or else you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week,’ he threatens mildly, as if he can sleep without Bucky next to him.

‘Thank, Odin, alright,’ Bucky agrees, and pulls him into a side cuddle, making sure he doesn’t bother Tony’s still healing leg.

And Tony wants to reprimand Bucky’s patronising tone. But his lips are busy being kissed by his wonderful and menacing husband.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and share if you like it. (I did that on my best YouTuber voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and share if you like it. (I did that on my best YouTuber voice)


End file.
